Calculating and Devious, but extremely outmatched
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: A Kyoya Ootori one shot. All father's love their children, though they may not show it, they will always be behind the scenes, trying to do the best for their children, even the notorious Ootori president will watch out for his youngest son Kyouya.


Calculating, Devious but extremely outmatched

"Yes Mr. Ootori" I bowed my head in agreement as he handed me my latest patient's file

"This will be your last patient as part of your apprenticeship, as agreed you will continue your education at Ouran Academy and after you have obtained your qualifications you will undergo your final medical exams, and depending on your results, will affect your final doctorial placement" I nodded as I began to read through the file

"When am I expected to attend Ouran Academy?"

"Monday" he stated as he noted something in his book

"I see, so I only have two days to work on this case"

"It shouldn't take you that long Miss Tenshi, especially with your exceptional abilities"

"Your confidence in me is flattering, I shall do my best"

"As expected" I nodded as I headed back into the main hospital to see my patient.

I sighed as I tugged at the Ouran Academy's male uniform; I had insisted that I couldn't impose on Mr. Ootori as he was going to buy me a school uniform, but after some intense arguing and stubbornness on both of our behalves we agreed that he would give me one of his son's old uniforms, but even after some modifications it was still too big. Taking a breath I walked into the prestigious school and headed to my classroom. I introduced me to my teacher and I persuaded her that I didn't want to be introduced to the class, as I would prefer to avoid the awkward new student phase and just blend into the class quietly. As the students began to enter the room, I silently sat in my designated seat. Taking out my books and supplies, the first subject was Biology, so we were all handed a test,

"Don't worry if you don't understand it" the teacher smiled "you can catch up later" I nodded as she carried on giving out the papers, I flicked through the paper as a sigh escaped my lips

"I hope the rest of my subjects aren't this basic" I muttered to myself as I began to fill out the answers. It wasn't long until I finished and I found myself observing the scenery outside the window, the gardens were beautiful as the flowers were all in bloom, The bell rang snapping me from my thoughts. Slowly I stored my books in my desk except for my medical notes and my sketchbook which I placed into my bag which hung from my shoulder. I took a breath as a loud voice echoed throughout the almost empty classroom

"My, a new beautiful maiden has entered our class!" suddenly my hand was snatched by a blonde haired boy who's personality changed in a matter of seconds "And what may you're name be? My fair lady?" he raised my hand to his lips as he kissed it

"If you wish for your head to remain attached to your body I suggest you release my hand, immediately" he gasped as he jumped backwards releasing my hand almost instantly

"Mommy, she's being mean" he sobbed to the taller black haired boy next to him

"Honesty, I hoped the students here would be mature" I sighed as ran my fingers through my hair "I never would have guessed you two were that sort of couple"

"W-w-what!" the blonde one yelled "we're not like that!" he sobbed

"Tamaki, she's fully aware of that" he stated

"Oh, so one of you has a brain. Interesting" I yawned as I rubbed my eyes

"Did you not get much sleep last night princess?"

"Call me princess one more time, I dare you" I hissed with venom I hated that word "now if you'll excuse me I have to leave" I bowed as I passed the two boys heading into the corridor, I yawned once more as I sighed, I spent too long modifying this uniform, I didn't sleep as long as I thought.

"Look at her, she looks like a commoner don't you think?"

"Her uniform even looks second hand"

"Is she a cross-dresser? Why isn't she wearing the female uniform?"

"I don't know" I twitched as I listened to the girls gossiping about me I turned to them with a fake smile "Oh no, she's coming over here, just smile"

"Excuse me" I smiled "I couldn't help but notice how lovely your hair is, and I was wondering how do you make it look so beautiful" their eyes lit up as they began talking about a variety of hair care products, I resisted the temptation to hit them, but it would be worth it in the long run. "Thank you so much, maybe I'll see you around, have a good day" I smiled as I turned and left, as I turned the corner I heard a chuckle, I spun on my heels to see the dark-haired boy from my class

"Telling them something they want to hear to stop them gossiping about you, truly intriguing"

"Oh if it isn't a stalker" I stated "I just can't seem to find time for myself today" I sighed "Can I leave? Or are you planning to rape me or something?"

"You really are an odd one aren't you" he snickered

"Depends on how you define odd" I stated "Everyone's odd"

"How so?"

"There's only one of anyone, and" I turned looking over my shoulder "One is an odd number" I smirked as I walked away; he snickered slightly causing my smirk to turn into a slight smile as I continued walking.

"I can't decide..." I sighed as I looked up at the club board, Mr. Ootori said I should join a club for merits or something, but I can't decide which to choose...

"Looking to join a club?" I turned to see Tamaki, I sighed

"Seriously, do you have so little to do, that you have to spend your time pestering me?" I questioned as I turned my attention back to the notice board

"We just want to know your name" he stated "Won't you tell me?"

"You know..." I started "The dance club looks interesting" I heard a loud thump behind me "Or perhaps the art club" I pondered "Oh I just don't know"

"You should join-"

"The Host Club" I turned to see two identical twins leaning on Tamaki's head "where you can be doted on, by a group of extremely good looking boys" they flicked their hair. I sighed and turned back to the board "Are you ignoring us?" I felt their arms wrap around me

"That's not very nice"

"I suggest you remove your arms, unless you wish for them to be removed forcefully"

"Aww you wouldn't do that"

"Want a bet?" I smirked as I glared at them and they gulped

"Y-Yeah"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, let her go" I turned to see Stalker they stepped to the side as he approached I walked past him,

"I didn't need your help, Stalker" I smirked as I carried on walking, I would be sure to visit the dance club and the art club later. I sat in class vaguely listening to the teacher as she taught maths; I looked down at my medical notes, reading through them I sighed, suddenly I felt one of the girls next to me poke my arm I looked around as she handed me a note, I unfolded it and it said "Go to music room 3 when class has finished" I sighed as I looked around and saw Tamaki watching out of the corner of his eye I sighed as I folded the note and placed it in my book "Why couldn't I just take the exams and be done with it, I'd rather be working" I looked out of the window, but then I looked back at the class, I found myself looking at the row in front of me, a few seats to my left, where Stalker sat, I realized I didn't know his name.

"Miss Tenshi, can you answer the question on the board" The teacher snapped me from my gaze as I looked up at the board "In what ways can you solve this formula?"

"There are three ways to find X, you could factorize it, use the difference of two squares or even used the quadratic equation, minus b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus 4ac, over 2a" I took a breath "either option would give the answers X equals 5 and minus 2"

"That's correct Miss Tenshi" the teacher smiled as she continued teaching, I looked back at my folder

"So simple... yet so complicated" I looked at the case as I underlined the words 'Terminal' and 'L.C' "She'll soon end up on life support" I stared at the paper as water hit the pages, I wiped my eyes hoping nobody had seen, I closed the file and slipped it in my bag as the bell rang I hurried out of the classroom, I needed somewhere quiet. I found myself sat in the garden as I pulled my sketchbook from my bag as I began to sketch the scenery "I'll show you, the school I'm in mother, I'll ... show you that I'm doing fine..." I whispered.

*Kyoya's POV*

"Mommy she didn't come!" Tamaki complained as he sobbed "Haruhi, you talk to her you're a girl, you know what she's thinking, you can get her to come visit right?"

"You don't even know her name; maybe you should just leave her alone"

"But, I know every other girls name and face, every single one"

"Only because you harass them all"

"Mommy!" he sobbed as he went to hug me

"Don't think about it" I stated as he went into a corner and sulked

"Everyone hates me today" he sobbed

"She's different to the other girls, however I can find out her name if that's what you'd really like"

"Really?!" his eyes lit up

"Only if you can pass maths and science in these next exams" his face dropped

"Those are in two days!" he stuttered

"If you want her name..."

"I'll do it!" he grinned with fire in his eyes before dragging Haruhi to the library

"You never change Tamaki" I smirked as I made some notes. Turning to the window I saw Miss Tenshi sat beneath an oak tree with a book in hand, she chewed the pencil as she turned her head slightly to the side before smirking and continuing to write, or maybe she was drawing, Tamaki mentioned she was thinking of joining the art club.

"What you looking at?" the twins stated as they peered over my shoulder

"Oh it's Miss Heartless" they stated "Why you looking at her?"

"I was looking at the scenery, I didn't even notice she was there" I turned and headed out of the clubroom to the cafeteria.

Back in class Miss Tenshi was nowhere to be seen, the teacher didn't seem all that bothered by her absence and continued the lesson with no disruptions, I glanced back to her seat to see one of her bags was still there so she had intended to return. Suddenly the door slid open and she stood there out of breath and flustered "I'm sorry for being late, there was an emergency at work, and I had to supervise ... something" she muttered as her eyes narrowed slightly with sadness

"That's fine, your employer already contacted the school, take your seat" she nodded as she headed to her desk. So she was working? Over the period of two hours she had gone to work and back?

*Serenity's POV*

I had to leave the rest to the aftercare team, at least her surgery had gone well, my final patient as an apprentice was cured, I frowned I don't want to have to wait two years to help someone as a doctor again. I looked up at the clock; I don't have a lesson next so I should head in to see her afterwards... and maybe talk to Mr. Ootori about shortening my education and allowing me to just take the exams... no he won't let me, he was stubborn about the uniform alone, and he was persistent when he took me as an apprentice that I would attend Ouran high this year, and that I finished my education here, why was he so persistent I chewed my pencil there has to be another reason... I doodled in the back of my sketchbook until the bell rang and I headed to the hospital.

"Mika" I smiled as I entered the children's ward "How are you feeling?" the little girl looked up at me with a grin

"I'm good the doctor said I'd be fine" I nodded as I sat beside her

"That's good" I looked at the bandages wrapped around her chest, a girl her age shouldn't have needed that surgery, she shouldn't have had a tumour in her heart, I guess life is just cruel that way

"I thought you were going to school today?"

"I finished early today" I smiled

"Ooh!" she grinned.

"Miss Tenshi" I turned to see Mr. Ootori "May I have a word" I nodded

"I'll try see you again, ok, so make sure you get better" she nodded as she grinned; I ruffled her hair before following to his office "What's the matter ?"

"How was your first day at Ouran?"

"It was ok, though I gained a stalker" I chuckled "Nah, they're just curious, nobody knows my name yet" I chuckled "It's good to have some mystery don't you agree?"

"I guess so" he smirked "Any problems with your classes?"

"They're so easy; I did that years ago" I whined "Why can't I just take the exams get my qualifications and leave, unless you have some ulterior motive..."

"You need to have social interactions, you don't get out enough"

"Is that all?" I questioned as he nodded causing me to sigh, I hate you

"Oh Miss. Tenshi, I'm holding a party next Friday, I would like you to attend"

"I'm guessing this isn't negotiable"

"You would be correct" I sighed

"Fine, anyway I'm going to head home, unless there's something else you need to speak to me about" he shook his head as he returned to his work "Goodnight"

~Wednesday~

"Leave me alone Tamaki" I stated as the blonde's arms were wrapped around my waist

"But I want to know your name"

"Let go and I'll tell you"

"Really?!" he nodded as he let go taking a step back

"No" I turned and walked down the corridor walking into somebody "sorry" I looked up to see Stalker "On second thought I take that back, I'm not sorry, Stalker"

"Will you stop calling me stalker?"

"Nope" I stated as I stepped past him only to be blocked by the twins

"Miss Heartless"

"Come to the Host Club"

"Why should I?" I stated "To be doted on by a group of idiots"

"Miss Tenshi is not a member of the Host Club, and has no interest on becoming one, so leave her alone" I turned to see Stalker stood behind me

"S-Stalker... I don't need you to stick up for me" I pushed past the twins as a blush crossed my cheeks "Stupid Stalker"

~Thursday~

I sat in the garden as I heard rustling in the bushes I twitched as I leaned to the side causing a flying Tamaki to crash into the tree

"Oww, That was so mean" he sobbed "I need a hug!" he leapt at me again only to fly over my head, I heard a groan as he hit someone, I turned to see Tamaki on top of Stalker I chuckled as I rose to my feet, and turned to the pair

"If you stopped following me these things wouldn't happen" I smirked as my phone vibrated opening it I saw the number it was Mr. Ootori "H-Hello" my voice cracked "No..." tears fell from my eyes, she'd been put on life support... She was officially in a coma "I'm coming in" I stated "What do you mean NO! She's my mother!" I screamed as I hung up on him and ran to the hospital, it wasn't true, I didn't want it to be true, she was coming back. I knelt by her bedside holding her hand, her body connected to various wires and tubes "I'm sorry, I'm a doctor and I can't even help you" I sobbed as I clutched her hand tighter "I promise... I'll be here when you wake up, so you have to promise me, that you'll wake up soon ok" I forced a smile "And we can go somewhere, a trip or a holiday, like we used to, we can visit the beach, remember how much you love the ocean" being a doctor... I know it's unlikely you'll wake up, but being a human being I can still hope "I love you mother. I'm going to a party tomorrow, It's going to be really posh, I don't have anything decent to wear but I'm sure I'll be ok, I'm being forced to go, but who knows it might be interesting, you used to say if you take the good from a bad situation, nothing seems that bad" I smiled "Even now, the good is you can still wake up, we're both still here, right?" I wiped the tears, optimism is always so beautiful.

~Friday~

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled "I don't want to listen to your games!"

"What happened yesterday?" I turned to see Stalker "You were crying"

"My mother... Isn't well, she was put on life support yesterday"

"But at least she's still alive though" Tamaki smiled as he tried to comfort me

"You don't understand, nobody does... I've seen the figures." The chances that she wakes up are slim, it's very rare, four years, is the limit, after that, I'm not going to force her to live, "I need to go, I promised to attend an event with my boss" I walked past them as I felt stalker place a hand on my shoulder

"The figures aren't a fact" I nodded

"I know, but they're the closest thing to truth I've got" I whispered as I carried on walking but I stopped at the door and turned with a smile on my face as I yelled "Tamaki, My name is... Serenity!" I yelled as I ran out of the door and headed into the car which would take me home.

*Kyoya's POV*

"Serenity..." I mumbled

"She told us her name!" Tamaki grinned as he spun around overly happy "Now it doesn't matter that if I don't do well on my maths test next period" I glared at him and he froze "but of course I studied hard so I will do well anyway" he smiled feebly as I sighed you really never change "What if it's a fake name? I mean she never told us it before, and she just yelled at us" he pondered "You found out her name is she telling the truth?"

"I never looked it up, I wasn't expecting you to do well enough to pass" he sobbed as he sulked in a corner; I wanted her to tell me herself.

I headed home as I changed into a Tuxedo as father had asked me to attend another one of his parties, they were always so dull, full of aristocrats; I sighed as I fixed my tie and began to walk to the ballroom, where the party was being held. Looking around I saw my father talking to a woman wearing a long black dress with white embroidery on the corset her hair was pinned back and it fell just below her shoulders as I walked closer I heard my father speak "Ahh, here he is now, I'd like to introduce you to my son Kyoya" She slowly began to turn and as our eyes met we paused for a second it was ... Serenity

*Serenity's POV*

Kyoya...was S-Stalker "Nice to meet you" I bowed slightly

"The pleasure is mine..."

"Serenity, Serenity Tenshi"

"I thought the two of you would have met already, being in the same class"

"This is our first time being properly acquainted"

"I see, Kyoya, Miss Tenshi here is one of my aspiring doctors, one of the best we've seen in years"

"You flatter me too much Mr. Ootori"

"I am only telling the truth, anyway I must attend to my other guests, Kyoya keep Miss Tenshi company," he nodded as his father left

"So you're Mr. Ootori's son... Ahh why didn't I notice it sooner, the same calculating appearance the same styled remarks" I sighed "I should have realized"

"You're over-reacting Serenity" he chuckled

"I'm not!" I pouted "Ahh I'm so dead" I took a breath as I looked away from him "Shall we start over? Kyoya?"

"Nope, I don't feel like starting over again" He smirked "Miss Heartless"

"Stalker" I pouted as I turned away from him and began to walk to the dance floor only for a hand to clasp around my wrist "What are you doing?!" I questioned as he rested his hand on my waist

"Dancing, with you, my father told me to keep you company didn't he"

"Is that all?" I sighed

"Maybe" he stated as we turned "maybe not"

"I hate you" I muttered as he spun me away before pulling me back into his chest

"You don't mean that"

"I do" I blushed "I really do" he chuckled as he replaced his hand on my waist

*Mr. Ootori's POV*

"Yoshio what are you thinking?" I turned to see one of my old friends "You're plotting something I can tell" I chuckled as I leaned on the balcony looking down at the dance floor

"Can you see them, Serenity and Kyoya; I've never seen either of them with a smile on their face like they have now. Plus Kyoya is brilliant at financing and business, but he knows nothing of the medical world, however Serenity does"

"So if you get them together, you've found the perfect heir to your company"

"More like Heirs." I stated "I never expected them to come together so easily though"

"The great Yoshio's plan took an unsuspected turn" I chuckled

"I guess it did" I looked at the two of them dancing.

*Serenity's POV*

I was lost in our own little world it felt so unreal, I smiled as the clock struck midnight, "Now, Cinderella must depart from the ball" I leaned forward and kissed his cheek before walking to find his father to thank him, before departing. "!" I called as I walked over to him, "Thank you for inviting me, but I must go as it's late"

"Fair enough, Miss Tenshi, on Monday I expect you to be at the hospital at 8am, I'll clear things up with your teacher"

"For what may I ask?"

"Your Doctor's exam, you will still attend Ouran Academy for the two years as promised, this way you can be called upon as necessary by the hospital for your advice on particular cases"

"Thank you!" I grinned as he nodded

"I'll get a car to take you home"

"Thank you" I smiled as I followed a maid to the car, looking at the sky I smiled "Everything is going to be alright"

*Kyoya's POV*

Serenity didn't turn up to school today, did something happen? I could always ask my father... I looked out of the window, a lot of the students were heading home, the host club had just closed and we were just lounging around. The door opened slowly, without turning I stated "The host club is closed for today, please come again tomorrow"

"Stalker!" she yelled, turning round I saw Serenity walking towards me, when she suddenly broke into a run and hugged me "I got accepted!" she held the paper in front of me, "I'm now officially a doctor!" she grinned

"Well done" I kissed her cheek

"Thank you Kyoya" she took an envelope from her bag "Oh that reminds me, your dad said to give you this" she gave it to me, opening it revealed the word 'Checkmate' I snickered "What does it say?" she questioned as she leaned over my shoulder, her arms around my neck for support as she was stood on her toes "Checkmate?" She paused "Ulterior Motive! I knew it!"

"Ulterior motive?" I asked as she nodded

"I asked him why he insisted that I attended Ouran, and he gave me an answer which I didn't believe so I asked if he had some Ulterior motive and he smiled and changed the topic" she sighed as she let go of my neck and stood in front of me "We've been beaten!" she stated before laughing "But... I don't mind" She smiled as she skipped out of the room.

"Was that"

"Miss Heartless?"

"No way, she was laughing"

"Maybe it's a twin?" The twins debated "Kyoya... what's going on?"

"She just passed her exam; she's now an official doctor"

"A DOCTOR?!" I nodded as I walked passed them and headed towards the main gates

"Serenity!" I called after her as she stopped she spun round her hair blowing in the wind as she just smiled "Are you heading to the hospital?" she nodded

"Yes I am, Stalker, would you like to accompany me?" she smiled "I assume you're going to see your father?" she offered her hand which I took in mine

"You assume too much"

"I don't assume, I calculate" I chuckled as we walked to the hospital.

*Serenity's POV*

"Mother, I became a doctor today, and I promise, I'll do well. Oh did I tell you Stalker is actually Kyoya Ootori, Mr. Ootori's son" I giggled "I never knew. He's really nice though, in a way he's a lot like me, I think Mr. Ootori was trying to get us together" I blushed "But I sort of liked him before that... You know a bit of mystery never hurt"

"So that was why" I turned to see Kyoya leaning against the doorframe

"K-Kyoya!" I stuttered as my face turned bright red he walked over to me and looked down at my mother, her eyes closed

"Ms Tenshi" he started "Thank you" I looked up at him "Serenity, My father told me everything"

"Everything?!" he nodded "So as of today you're moving in with us"  
"W-What?!" I stuttered

"I can't let you live by yourself any longer, so I want you to stay with us"

"You want me to stay with you? Or you feel obliged to?"

"I want you to." He leaned closer

"You really are a stalker" he smirked as he kissed my lips "But I don't mind" I smirked as I kissed him again. "We should go" he nodded as he offered his hand

"Follow me" I nodded as he led me to a car which took me to his home

"Your house is huge" I gasped as I entered the building

"I'll show you where you'll be staying" he wrapped his arm around my waist as he directed me to the room.

"Kyoya" I blushed "What're you doing?"

"Showing you to your room" I nodded

"Thank you" he nodded as opened a door

"This will be your room" I looked inside the large room

"I couldn't possibly stay here, this room alone is bigger than my entire apartment" I felt his hand move beneath my chin as he brought my eyes to his

"I thought I told you, that I wanted you here" He brought his lips to mine "Or do you not want to be here" he leaned closer as he kissed me "You should sleep, there's some clothes in the wardrobe, goodnight" I nodded as I kissed his cheek before he wandered down the hall.

"Goodnight Kyoya" I smiled as I headed into the room, I changed as I laid down in the huge bed as I slowly fell asleep.

"Miss Tenshi it's time to wake up" one of Kyoya's maids knocked on my door

"I'm already awake, Thank you" I smiled as I pulled on my uniform, and looked at the mirror, "how should I wear my hair today?" I asked nobody

"Just leave it down" I turned to see Kyoya leaning on the doorframe "It looks fine"

"I will then" I smiled as I walked over to him kissing his cheek

"I was told to inform you breakfast is ready" I nodded as his fingers entwined mine and we headed downstairs, as I sat down Mr. Ootori entered the room

"Morning Kyoya, Serenity"

"Morning Sir" I smiled as I bowed my head as he sat unfolding his paper,

"Please, just call me Yoshio"

"I couldn't possibly" he chuckled

"No need to be so tense, I see that you and Kyoya seem to be getting along splendidly" I blushed a deep red causing him to chuckled "Don't worry, I can see no one better suited for Kyoya than yourself" I smiled

"Thank you" the maid handed me my breakfast I thanked her and ate before heading to the car with Kyoya, I rested my head his shoulder as I sighed "Is it only me, or did your dad seem... like he expected it?"

"You'd be correct" he stated "I believe that was his plan, from when he entered you in Ouran" I nodded as he ran his fingers through my hair "Don't worry, that isn't why I'm dating you"

"I wasn't thinking that, anyway, technically you didn't ask me to go out with you, you just kissed me" he chuckled as the car stopped and the driver opened the door "If you want to ask me, you'll have to catch me" I kissed his cheek as I ran away, to the third music room "Tamaki Hide me!" I yelled as opened the doors

"But why? Serenity-hime"

"I need to hide from Kyoya!" the entire host club's faces dropped as they debated the best place, I guess they think he was going to kill me

"In here!" they pushed me into a dressing room? I grabbed a mannequin and a wig with hair like mine and placed it in the darkish dressing room before sneaking out and hiding elsewhere in the room when Kyoya entered

"Where's Serenity" he stated

"Who?" the twins asked "We don't know anyone named Serenity"

"Tamaki?!"

"I...don't...know" I struggled not laugh as Tamaki tried not to look at the dressing room

"Oh so she's in there" he stated as he walked over ignoring the protesting Tamaki "Serenity" I crept to the door as he grabbed the mannequin's shoulder

"Nope it's a mannequin!" I yelled as he turned round I bolted to the door turning the handle it didn't open "No you locked it, that's cheating!" I pouted as he walked closer and I moved back towards the door as he leaned closer

"I win" he whispered

"Depends on who you ask" I smirked as I kissed the tip of his nose "Now the host club knows we're dating" he sighed as I slipped under his arms and slowly walked away from the fuming Kyoya,

"Mommy, why didn't you tell daddy you found someone else" he hugged Kyoya as I hid behind the twins,

"Miss Heartless, why are you hiding behind us?"

"Because there's two of you and one of him" I giggled

"SERENITY!" he yelled as I ran away

"Someone unlock the door!" I cried only to be tripped by the twins "Unfair!" I cried only to be picked up off the floor by Kyoya "Don't worry I love you too" I grinned as he sighed

"You're always one step ahead, aren't you?" he asked as he reached behind his back taking off the paper that read 'Checkmate'

"He still beats us both, we're outmatched"

"Maybe so" he leaned in kissing my lips "but I still win" he held the key as he walked away

"Hey I still need to go to lesson!" I yelled as I chased after him jumping on his back I reached for the key "Kyoya" I pouted before jumping off his back "It's ok I already borrowed your spare!" I held out the key and ran to the exit. "You know that's why you love me" I grinned as he smirked, maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all, I chuckled.


End file.
